Finn can you understand me?
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: Marceline has feelings for finn...will he ever understand her.
1. understand?

"Hey Marcy what sup" Finn walked into cave finding Marceline.

"What sup dude, I'm chilling…" Marceline said happily then turning her expression into sad. "Hey, Finn" "Yeah Marcy" Finn responded back to Marceline.

"Well um…you see-" Marceline spoke then got cut off by Jake by his sudden up roaring news. "FINN! We need to get to the castle!" Jake said. "Who's castle Jake?" Finn asked confused. "The Flame castle is being attack and Flame princess needs help, she trapped held captive!" Jake said."WHAT! Jake transform!" Finn got onto Jake's back as Jake glided them both to the castle.

"Uh..." Marceline stood there. "Flame princess this, Flame princess that, she's in trouble, bleh!" Marceline grew tired though this could be jealously but mostly it was the feeling that she goes through all the time. Recognition of what's already there.

"I just wanted to sing you a song" Marceline grab her guitar in the living room and sat by a window. "Here it is" Marceline relax then sung like he was right there listening.

~ if loving him means...

..Heartache-e-e for me-e-e

And if holding him-m-m means

...That I have to bleed...

...Then I am the martyr...

...Love is to blame...

Cause he is the healing

And I am the pain...

He lives in a daydream(2x)

That I don't belong(2x)

He is the sunlight

Even when his Flame

Princess…

…is gone

"Finn…" Marceline cried, tears dropping one by one onto her guitar axe bass. "Finn I love you, these feelings I don't want to get rid of but…" Marceline stop."I'm always here for you…and I'll always will be…Finn" Marceline looked out, she saw Finn happily walking with Flame Princess outside by the cave by a far view after he quickly saved her. "That was fast" Marcy continued "hmmp whatever with her." Marceline left her living room going into her room she thought "maybe one day he'll understand" Marceline fell asleep crying.

* * *

( The song is She is the sunlight by Trading yesterday I own nothing and i change up a little saying "he" instead of "she" also the last lyrics i added "Even when his Flame Princess is gone" i wanted to add a feel to it as if it was Marceline song)

* * *

i'm not sure if i should continue or not.


	2. start

Next morning…

Marceline's clock alarmed. "Ugh…what time is it?" Marceline slowly opened her eyes looking at the clock. "Oh damn its 3:00 pm" Marceline said. Usually around this time Finn comes over to practice with her with her songs. "I better call Finn to see what he's doing" she picks up her phone and dials his number. *Ring!* *Ring!*…Marceline waited till Jake pick up. "Hello" Jake said. "Jake? Where's Finn?" Marceline surprised finn didn't answer. "He's with Flame princess at a garden or something" Jake said. "Oh…he is?" Marceline said holding anger and tears inside. "Yeah, you want me to tell him you called?" Jake said. "No it's fine... i'll talk to you later" Marceline hang up the phone. "Damn it Flame princess" Marceline said grabbing her umbrella heading outside.

"Maybe I should go to PB's house" Marceline said with a little disgust saying PB "Just to ask her for advice." She flew over to the candy kingdom to find princess Bubblegum outside practicing her German. "Hallo Vampir Königin " PB said mischievously in german. "Hello Bonnibel" Marceline said in the same tone. "What do you want I'm trying to practice my German" PB said eagerly. "I need your…advice" Marceline said weirdly stated to reason why she was there. "Oh…okay what do you need help with" PB said surprised. "It's about Finn" Marceline replied. "Go on" PB said. "I have a feel-" Marceline stopped. "Yeah go on" PB waited for Marceline to continue.

"This is stupid why I am asking you? You freakin' hurt finn's heart" Marceline said angrily looking away from PB. "But I-" Marceline cut off PB. "You what? Nothing…you knew he like you for so long how could do that to him!" Marceline started to leave and head to door. "Marceline…" PB stood there. "I'm sorry PB this isn't your fault I shouldn't go to your kingdom yelling at you for something that happened in the past" Marceline started to think about Finn "I need to go." "Oh okay…" PB sadly said knowing that past might haunt every time she reminded of it. She knew she hurt his heart but she couldn't do anything about.

"Marceline you don't like Flame princess either" PB stated flatly. "No it's not that it's…" Marceline looked for words to say "See its not that I don't like her I'm just losing more and more usual time spending with him…to the point I might not see him again…he could forget me." Marceline stated feeling jealously and rage. "You love him, don't you? PB said. "Yes, yes I do" Marceline felt terrible. "It's okay…here's some advice" PB looked directly at Marceline. "Do you know everything about her" PB said questionably. "No…I don't" Marceline wonder "What are you trying to get at?" "Try to be her friend, maybe she not that bad, you can benefit from her by maybe finding some dark secrets" PB said. "If I don't?" Marceline questioned. "Then she might become a good friend to you" PB said happily.

"My feelings for Finn?" Marceline said. "If you become Flame princess friend you might hang out with Finn more" PB continued "And you might be able to confess your feelings to him." "How can it be guaranteed he's likes me back?" Marceline said. "Either way you take my advice or not there is always a risk that he might not" PB said. "So what's the point of your advice then?" Marceline questioned. "So there be more availability to give you an eighty-five percent of him liking you then a fifty percent." PB said. "What, how do yo-" PB cuts Marceline off "There is always a chance Marceline, always." Marceline stood there and smiled. She started to wave goodbye to PB as she waved back. Marceline took her umbrella out and started to levitate then flied out the castle. It was dark outside the sun had went down already.

"It looks like I don't need my umbrella" As Marceline put her umbrella away she spotted a moving lilted object and a human. "Finn" Marceline said quietly to herself. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier" Finn yelled at Flame princess. "Why are you such a wannabe hero!? You can't even save me" FP yelled flaming up more then ever. "Flame princess!" Marceline said to herself. She got little angry at FP yelling at Finn but she kept quiet from the argument. "Flame please calm down, please…" Finn lowered his voice. "Ugh whatever I'm leaving" FP stormed off trying to avoid burning the grass. "Flame…" Finn saddened then looked up at the sky seeing Marceline.

"Oh, Marceline!" Finn shouted up at Marceline. "Oh hey Finn" Marceline flew down near to ground so they could be face to face. "Hey sorry I had to leave urgently yesterday" Finn said ashamed. "No your fine" Marceline continued "Not to be nosy but what happen dude?" Marceline questioned. "Nothing…It's just that why is she expecting more and more from me…I give everything, I do my best to protect her why doesn't she see that!?" Finn yelled angrily. "Finn… sorry" Marceline looked away. "No your fine…it's good I have someone to talk to like you." Finn smiled. "Yeah I'm glad I can be here for to listen" Marceline smiled blushing. "I wish you can be my girlfriend" Finn said very quietly to his self. "Huh?" Marceline question Finn hearing a short murmur from him. "Nothing, Oh sorry for missing our often practicing today" Finn said still ashamed. "No your fine" Marceline said thinking "he remembered."

"Let's reschedule it if that's okay?" Finn said. " Alright" Marceline blushed even more smiling at Finn. "Okay then will resheldul-" Marceline cut off Finn. "Can I tell you something first" Marceline grab Finn's hand. "Yeah" Finn looked directly at Marceline. "Finn I lo-" Marceline got cut off by Jake. "Dude I been looking for you all over, you weren't at the garden!" Jake said worried "Dude, we were sent out for a request by one of the princesses fifteen minutes ago." "Dude sorry I wa-" Jake grabbed Finn's hand. "Sorry bro you need to explain later" Jake continued "We got problems in the east of Ooo." Marceline stood there as Finn and Jake disappeared in the dark. "Uh…Damn I'm never going to get anything out if this keeps up" Marceline said a little tick off. "Looks like I need to go on to plan B" Marceline continued "On to Princess Bubblegum advice."

* * *

I wonder how well PB advice is going to work...Review! :3 oh and _**Hallo Vampir **__**Königin** _means hello vampire queen


	3. suspicious?

Next morning

"Alright time to put PB's plan to work" Marceline sat up from her bed and stretch out her arms. She grabbed her umbrella heading out her silhouette house then out the cave. "I'm pretty sure she would be at the Flame kingdom if she not with Finn, I'll check the kingdom first" Marceline said to herself heading to the Flame kingdom. Marceline arrived with shock seeing the kingdom almost tore down "Whoa what happen here?" a little flame ball walked over to Marceline. "The kingdom was attacked the day before yesterday" Flambo said sadly. "Ah that's when Finn came here to save the Flame princess" Marceline said looking around at flame citizens. "Yep, we couldn't let Flame princess stay here again she was the one being targeted, so we send over Princess Bubblegum castle" Flambo continued "We think she'll be safe there" Flambo said. "PB…" Marceline continued "Thanks Flambo for the top info." "No prob" Flambo waved to Marceline as she flew over to the Candy kingdom.

"PB, you there" Marceline knocked on the door. "Yeah I'm here!" Princess Bubblegum shouted and opened the door. "Hey, Marceline" PB said. "Hey Bonnibel" Marceline said looking around her inside the kingdom. "Oh are you here for Flame princess" PB whispered. "Yeah is she here?" Marceline whispered back. "Yeah, you're going to try my advice I gave you?" PB smiled hoping she'll say yes. "Yes, how I could turn down a Genius scientist advice coming from a pink bubblegum" Marceline said sarcastically still whispering. PB giggled and let Marceline in.

"Who's there?" Flame princess questioned PB. "It's my friend Marceline, she the vampire queen" PB said "Soon she'll be your friend" PB said whispering. "Will see about that" Marceline said a little unconfident. "Marceline!" FP shouted running around the corner starring at the long black haired vampire. "Uh…hi" Marceline said confused. "It is you, you're the most ill rock singer out in Ooo that sing and play sick beats!" FP said in a fan girl squeal. "Uh…really" Marceline said confused still but happy by her compliment. "Duh! Yeah you're like the best known out here!" FP said in a LSP tone. "Hey I don't talk like that" LSP shouted from upstairs. "Yeah you do LSP, you know you do" FP teased LSP. "Oh my Glob! You don't know what I know okay Flamey" LSP and FP started to arguing.

"Well I didn't expect her as a big fan of me" Marceline said surprised. "Ah you know what that means" PB said tilting her head and smiling. "That this will be the great start for friendship with FP, increasing my chance with the beloved heroine" Marceline said smiling back. "Yep!" PB and Marceline said at the same time ready to start the plan.

Later that night

PB made dinner for the group. They all talk and ate happily. Also FP begged Marceline to perform a song for her, LSP, and PB. As Marceline sung FP caught along the lyrics and sung along too. They laugh afterwards talking. FP begged for more songs from Marceline happily said yeah and sung more. Afterwards LSP headed home. She had to go spread some gossip about Jessica cheating on some other boys in Lumpy Space.

"Bye LSP" said everyone waving to her. "Well it's late I got to get to bed, your welcome to stay Marceline" PB said winking at her. "Nah, I think I'll just head home and come back tom-" FP interrupted cutting off Marceline "NO! You should stay please…" FP whined a little hoping she'll say yes. "I mean...I don't anything better to do right now I guess I ca-" "YAY!" FP shouted before Marceline could finish her sentence. "It could a girl sleepover!" FP said excitedly. "You two can have a sleepover, I'm hitting hay" PB said. "Bonnibel" Marceline said quietly. "Remember the plan" PB said whispering giving her thumbs up sign and heading off. "Here I'll show to my room where will be sleeping." FP pulled on Marceline's hand.

"Ah this is a big room" Marceline looked all around in amazement. "What do you expect, a rich scientist having small rooms especially she loyal" FP said snickering. Marceline ignored the statement and floated over to a large window. "Wow it's beautiful up here" Marceline said glaring at the stars in the dark sky. "Yeah, PB tried to make my stay comfortable so she gave me room with a big window seeing a perfect view" FP continued "She could have done better." Marceline starred at Flame princess strangely then looked away before FP noticed.

"Hey do you want to know a secret?" FP giggled. "Uh…" Marceline hesitated. "The Flame kingdom was purposely attacked" FP whispered. "What!?" Marceline starred at the Flame princess in shocked. "Yeah and yesterday Finn and Jake received a request to go hunt down the person that was mainly behind the attacking" "What! How yo-" FP continued ignoring what Marceline was about to say "They caught him and he behind jail now." Marceline looked confused more importantly worried about Finn. The vampire queen doubt everything that the Flame princess said, she knew she couldn't be possibly telling the truth.

"Well…" Marceline started to say something then stopped. "Well…can you keep this a secret" FP smiled raising the rock symbol. Marceline faked the promise by raising the symbol in a different hand and crossing her fingers behind her back. "Cool, I'm glad we can be friends" FP smiled and fell asleep on the bed that Marceline was going to sleep on. The vampire decided to go to her bed and sleep on it. "The Flame kingdom was purposely attacked…" Marceline talked it out to herself for awhile. "FP…what are you up to?" Marceline said in her mind instead of out loud. The vampire queen turned her body around facing Flame princess, Marceline was in a floating position levitating off the bed looking at her suspiciously.


	4. Marceline is a RULER?

...

"Hey..."

...

"Hey can you hear me...?"

...

"Wake up!"

...

"Marceline wake up!"

"Ugh what!?" Marceline woke up hissing at the pink bubblegum. "Flame princess is...is gone!" PB panicked. "What! Where is she!?" Marceline said. PB handed the vampire a note.

"What's this...?"

"It's a note from Flame princess" PB said "Read it."

~ Hey PB tell Marceline if she looking for me I'm in the nightosphere. If she doesn't know how to get there give her the words that's magically opens the gate opening to the dimension, i bet she knows it already but tell her to make sure she say the words "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" ~

...

"Maloso...vobuscum...et...cum...spir-"

"STOP IT!" Marceline yelled at PB.

"Sorry...i..just"

"Look i got go find her. WHAT IS SHE EVEN DOING THERE!?" Marceline voice grew louder, turning her eyes red "HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE NIGHTOSPHERE!?"

"What did she do wrong Marceline?" PB continued "What's going on?"

"She told me a secret yesterday" Marceline told PB what FP said last night.

"Oh no" PB voice became shallow.

"What?"

"This isn't good, she's a Fire princess her element is to strong to come to other emotions" PB continued "The nightosphere carries too much darkness for her"

"What do you think would happen?" Marceline said.

"The same thing would happen as if she kiss Finn...intense emotions...comes to intense damage" PB said.

"No that only means..."

"Your dad!" PB said.

"No..." Marceline stood for a moment and quickly performed three steps to open the dimension of the nightosphere.

"Marceline"

"Yeah" the vampire turned around in the middle of the dimension opening.

"I'll catch her if she comes up here, kay" PB smiled with confidence.

"Kay Bonnibel" Marceline said "For Finn's love to unravel to the vampire queen catching FP in her evil scheme?"

"Maybe"

"PB catch her" Marceline smiled and took off.

In Nightosphere

"Oh Marceline is willing to do that?" Hunson Abadeer(Marceline's dad).

"Yep sir"

"Oh that's...that's wonderful!" Hunson said joyfully in the moment "So Flame princess when will i be able to eat the souls of Finn and Jake?"

"Not right now, wait until Marceline gets here" Flame princess said.

"Marceline would get mad if i do that in front of her"

"I told you she changed, she wants to be the ruler now and rule the nightosphere" FP said.

"Hmm alright, she'll finally understand how it feels to suck the juice and living things out the organisms of life especially the human" Hunson said.

FP giggled as a sudden dimension hole opens from above.

"Flame princess!" Marceline said "...dad."

"Marceline" Hunson said.

"Dad! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Hunson said "I'm so glad you could join, I would get dressed up and bring the whole family here, but I got something better we can celebrate with"

"Dad?... what?"

"Finn and Jake...dinner!" Hunson said showing her to a room where Finn and Jake were lock up in a cage.

"Marceline!" Finn and Jake yelled relieved.

"Guys!" Marceline ran to the cage looking for an opening for them to get out.

"Oh I forgot! there's other things I need to show you" Hunson grabbed his daugther's hand.

"Dad! no! what are you doing!?"

"I just need to show some things about being the ruler of the nightosphere"

"What!?" Marceline confused by her dad's statement.

"Don't worry it will be quick" Hunson said transporting him and his daughter away.

"Da-"

...

"Marceline!" Finn yelled clinching onto the bars of the cage.

...

"Finn i'm getting hungry" Jake said rubbing his belly as it growled.

"I know Jake, I am too"

"What are we going to eat?" Jake said.

"Not sure bro" Finn said dropping his self to the ground.

"Finn!" a flame spark around the corner.

"Flame princess?" Finn said raising his self up seeing the familiar figure.

"Finn, what happen?

Finn explained what happen to him and Jake on how he got into the nightoshpere.

"Oh my" Flame princess grabbed the bars.

"Hey FP do you think you can melt these bars" Finn happily asked.

"I don't think so" FP lied. "But i'll tried.

FP clinched the bars as hard as she can and burned her flames through. Of course instead her really using her power to melt it she fake it leaving Finn hopeless.

"Oh sorry i couldn't help"

"That's alright" Finn sighed "Hey are you still mad at me?"

"huh? oh no, I'm fine I shouldn't have blow up on you" FP lied.

"No it's my fault I should had been there before they attacked your kingdom, listen FP i made my decision"

"What is it?" FP asked.

"I think... i might actually..." Finn stopped trying to catch onto his words.

"Finn"

"Yes?"

Flame princess wanted to stop Finn from saying anything. She assume that he might confess his love to her. Before he could FP wanted to add something so she could finish off her plan.

"Marceline didn't want me to say this but...she told her dad to capture you two"

"WHAT!?" Finn and Jake both yelled.

"Yeah...she said that...since she becoming the new ruler of the nightosphere" FP said.

"No that's impossible...she knew what happen last time her father put that necklace around her neck! THAT DANG AMULET POSSESSED HER!" Finn yelled falling to the ground not believing what he was hearing.

"Finn..."

Finn laid onto the floor crying muttering to his self in doubt of what his girlfriend was saying.

"Finn you never acted like this since...PB rejected you"

Silence filled their ears.

"PB...rejected you?" FP stood there shocked by what Jake said.

"Uh yeah...she did" Finn was still a little off coarse by what FP said earlier about Marceline.

FP stood there and thought. " i got a second plan" she continued "This is just getting started." Flame princess flames flared up with excitement with rushing fire elements flaring up her hair glowing frantically.

...

Flame princess...what are you up to?

* * *

**:D Hope that was twist of excitement! I was sick this week so sorry for late update. You guys are so flipping awesome for waiting! feel free to review! :3**


	5. Finn?

"What!" Hunson said.

"Yeah...sorry dad that you fell-"

"Let me eat her soul!"

"Dad!" Marceline said.

Marcy told her dad that Flame princess tricked him in doing what she wants.

"Dad transport me back"

"Sure here's key to open the cage...sorry for harassing your friends again Marceline" Hunson said.

"Your fine, oh and dad can I ask you a favor?" Marceline redden in embarrassment.

"Looks like my baby can't do everything herself hmm?" Hunson smiled at his daughter rubbing her head.

"Ugh dad!" Marceline sighed "Can you just keep an eye on her?"

"Sure!" Hunson pull out his eye.

"Dad not literally" Marceline chuckle causing her father to laughed as he put his eye back in his socket.

"Thanks" Marceline smiled as she enter the portal.

"Your welcome" Hunson smiled back.

"I can't believe Marcy would..." Finn said.

"Dude ladies are ladies, they do what they want...epecially scaring vampires" Jake said trying to saw the bars attached to the cage.

"Yeah whatever dude..."

"Looked I'm sorry things turned out what you weren't expecting" Jake said "Hey where's Flame princess?"

"I think she left to get help" Finn said depressed.

"Guys!"

A portal opened up letting Marceline out of the swirling blue vortex.

"Marceline..." Finn said waiting for his soul to be taken away.

Marceline ran to the cage opening it with the key that her dad gave her.

"Marcy don't eat my soul!" Jake yelled standing behind Finn.

"I'm not going to eat your soul, that's what my dad usually does" Marceline led them out the cage "Finn are you alright?"

...

"I can't believe you..." Finn said.

"Finn..." Marceline stared at the bear hat human.

"Why would you want to become the ruler!?" Finn yelled.

"What? no Flame princess-"

"Flame princess what? This isn't about her! Okay?" Finn continued "And don't you lay fingers on her!"

"Finn!" Marceline said.

"I know what you did, you gave her the spell to get down here to the Nightosphere so she can see me suffer in pain"

"Where is she!?"

"She went to get help!" Finn continued "You know you're sick to invite her down here to see me suffer..."

"Finn listen!" Marceline raised her voice.

"How can I listen to a blood sucking vampire that doesn't have a life and most of the time depressed and likes to watch people get hurt, she doesn't even care about people's souls...you are a heart cold monster!"

"Finn..." For the first time pain came to her cold heart...it hurt her.

"Can you just listen for me for one second! Your such a dumb puny human made for an excuse to be called a "hero" ! why don't you understand!" Marceline yelled.

"I do..." Finn said walking away.

"Finn, dude that was a little-"

"Lets go Jake!" Finn said in a demanding tone.

Jake hurriedly followed and looked back at the lonely vampire "I'm sorry."

"Your fine" Marceline smiled weakly as they both disappear.

...

looks like plan B failed PB...

"Marceline!" PB shouted seeing the vampire in a distance floating towards her. Marceline floated down to PB's level, gently setting her feet down on the ground.

"So what happen?" PB smiled curiously.

"Your plan failed" Marceline looked away from PB.

"What!?" The pink bubblegum stared confused.

"Looks like your not that perfect after all"

PB stared angrily.

"At plans" Marceline said.

"Let's not start that again Marceline" PB said reminding herself of last time.

"Sorry I just need to get mind off of what happen with Finn"

"What happen with Finn-"

"Nothing! I don't want to talk about! Why are you so nosy!?" Marceline snapped.

"Marceline-"

The vampire collapsed, landing her head into PB shoulders.

"I might have said this before but I'm emotionally exhausted...this time...with Finn"

"Looks like you need some rest" PB smiled carrying her into the Candy kingdom, putting her into one of the royal guest rooms.

...

"So it looks like our beloved vampire queen is emotionally exhuasted right now" Flame princess said standing by the gateway in front of the Candy kingdom.

"She doesn't mind if I go bother Finn?" Flame princess giggled "Of course not, he's my boyfriend." Flame princess walked away from the kingdom leaving a small trail of flames behind her. "Time to go to Finn and Jake house!" FP speeded her way through the forest as a single flame.

...

"Dude, that Marceline thing" Jake said.

"I don't want to talk about"

"Finn...are you alright?" Jake said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, after we eat dinner I need to go see FP" Finn said.

"Looks like Flame princess is here to see you" Jake looked out the window as Finn followed.

"Perfect timing"

"Hello" FP knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Hey Flame princess" Finn greeted as he open the door.

"I see you found a way out of the Nightosphere" FP smiled.

"You know me, I'm a hero, I always know a way" Finn gave his best hero smile.

"I guess you do, do you?" FP giggled.

"Yep!" The bear hat boy playfully laughed.

"Anyways, Finn can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"You know PB has a boyfriend?" FP talked closer to Finn.

"No" Finn said a little uncomfortably.

"His name is Finn"

* * *

**Wait his name is FINN! WHAT!? hahaha another chapter another twist, review! :3**


	6. Plan C

...

"It's so soft and warm...where am I? it's feels like I'm in a bed...or..." Marceline said opening her eyes a little. "Who's that...is that Finn...FINN!" Marcy sat up with her eyes widely open now.

"Oh your awake" PB said happily.

"Uh...yeah" Marceline whispered.

"Um why are you whispering?" PB whispered back.

"Because Finn's here, why is he here!?" Marceline yelled still in a whisper tone.

"Oh no! This is not Finn" PB said back to her normal voice.

"Huh?" Marceline stopped whispering.

"Let me introduce you to clone Finn!" PB motioned the clone to look at Marcy.

"Oh hello vampire" he said in a robotic tone.

"He doesn't sound like Finn" Marceline smirked.

"He doesn't because we need to know the difference between the clone and the original Finn" PB said "So don't get the wrong idea thinking I failed, because I'm a damn intelligent scientist."

"Ha whatevs" The vampire smirked "Why did you make a clone Finn anyways PB?"

"Because I thought maybe this will be a good idea to work on your personality or something to sway him in, in loving you" PB continued "This is plan C."

"Wait...what? Did you know that your before plan was already going to fail?" Marceline snickered.

"Actually no" PB said "I was surprised when I heard my plan failed first of all"

"I told you your not so perfect-

"Shut up" PB continued " Anyways, I thought of this plan while you were asleep, when I noticed a strand of Finn's hair on your arm the plan developed rapidly in my mind."

"That's PB"

"Your globing right" they both laughed. "So you wanna test it out" PB said cutely.

"Sure" Marcy floated over to the Finn clone that sounded like a robot.

"Hey Finn"

"Hey Marcy" Clone Finn said in the most similar way how regular Finn would talk.

"Wow looks like my scientist doesn't fail on making the clone have almost the exact personality"

"Almost? Oh! I didn't mention that you can change the tone of his voice to Finn's" PB reached over a little knob on Finn's back.

"PB"

"Yes"

"Dude there's really no need for a robotic tone if there's a knob on his back" Marceline said sarcastically.

"Well the knob on his back is there to change his voice"

"So basically there's no need for the knob?" Marceline said.

"Yeah" PB smiled.

"PB you could just put a pointless knob there just for us to identify him" Marceline smiled waiting for PB to admit her defeat.

"But Marceline...we wouldn't want to get Finn confuse with clone Finn like meaning, the clone Finn could say something and we would get mix up with knowing if that was the real Finn talking hmm" PB said smartly.

"Damn do I feel dumb" Marceline admit her defeat.

"You know that conversation was pointless" PB said.

"Actually it wasn't, I was just trying to see if you were paying any attention princess" Marceline said embarrassed in anger.

"Uh huh" PB smirked "Say hello to clone Finn now"

Marceline hesitated then finally said something "Hey Finn"

"Hey Marceline" Clone Finn said.

"Wow he really sounds like the original Finn"

"Mmhmm" PB nodded.

"Hey Finn want to go mess with the dead?"

"Heck yeah, let me make some rad sandwiches for my lady" Finn said heading to a random kitchen.

"You added a little hint of sweetness?" Marceline said.

"What, nah just a little kindness in him that's all" PB said like it was nothing "Oh yeah, I meant to tell you Finn's not ready for physical action yet."

"He's not?"

"Nope, I got to test out his body movements more precise, his mental health, and he body reactions first" PB said scientifically.

"Oh alright, well I'm going to head home can you tell clone Finn to hold the sandwiches?"

"Sure" PB smiled then waved at the vampire as she took her leave through the window.

"Hey Finn hold the sandwiches! We're going outside okay?"

"Okay PB!" Finn shouted.

...

"A boyfriend?"

"Yep"

" His Name Finn?" Finn asked annoyed.

"Yep" Flame princess said with a hidden smile.

"I need to see this for myself" Finn said walking out of tree house door.

"Um right now!?" FP said a little unsure.

"Yeah I want to see this guy name Finn, and it's not a mistake that he's her boyfriend...right?" Finn said peeved off.

"Um...right!" Flame said still with a unsure voice.

Finn started walking "Are you coming?"

"Uh yeah, I'm right behind you"

"Hey, Finn! Where are you going?" Jake said coming outside.

"He not going anywhere-

"I'm going to PB's, to the kingdom where lies her boyfriend named Finn" Finn said more annoyed.

"Finn that's a bad idea" Jake said in a worry tone.

"I'm going no matter what you say"

"Don't worry I'll be watching over him" FP said in a reassuring voice.

"Oh, okay" Jake said worried "Just don't let my bro get hurt emotionally."

"You got it" FP said scatterly not paying attention to a word Jake was saying.

**Meanwhile at the Candy kingdom**

"Good job Finn!" PB said sweetly admiring Finn's progress as she writes data on her clipboard of it. "Okay next..."

...

"I lied about that, I'm sorry Finn. Can we just forget about that boyfriend thing okay, let's just leave PB alone" as Flame princess said what she wanted to say it was too late, Finn saw something that he was never suppose to see.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, and to update the story. Please review! I wonder what Finn saw...**


	7. Good?

** It's the exams next week, GOSH it's like 200 questions bluh got to study, damn it. ON with the story! =w=**

* * *

"Their kissing...?" Flame princess said quietly to herself.

"..." Finn stared silently at the two figures kissed. The Human started to feel hatred clouding his eyes.

*Muwah*

Bubblegum smiled as she backed her lips away from the Clone's lips."Marceline will like this, she'll be proud of what I teached my clone Finn to do" PB thought "Marceline could able to practice kissing Finn or something, it could come in handy."

...

"PB..."

"Oh, Finn!" Bubblegum turned her head to smile but to only see a loathsome, shocked human.

"I...I"

"Finn...?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Finn stared, disgusted at her then at his clone self "You made a clone of me!?"

"This was for science, this was also for-"

"FOR YOU TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" Finn snapped looking at the ground now, trying to hide his expression.

"Wait, What?" Bubblegum's face turned confused, waiting for an answer.

"I'm tired...I'm so tired of this..."

"What are you talking about Finn?"

"...I'm tired of you" Finn looked back up at PB "I'm tired of you trying to build me up again and hurt my feelings like you did before..."

"What!?" Bubblegum said confused more than before.

" DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! YOUR GOING TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND THAT LOOKS LIKE ME NOW, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO PB!? HUH!? YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!?" Finn yelled, wanting to cry.

"No I-"

"You what?" Finn said walking up to his clone self.

"Finn what are you doing?"

right at the moment Finn started to punch and kick the stuff at of the robot clone of him.

"FINN!" PB ran up to the human, trying to hold him back to get him to stop.

"PB stop" Finn said swatting the princess hands off.

"Like I said before" Finn stood there for moment, staring at the bust up creation "I'm done."

...Finn walked off leaving the two princess alone, not even wanting to say a word to the Flame princess. FP knew Finn couldn't say a word and she couldn't say anything at this point to stop him from walking away.

"Wow..." FP said surprised and shock as well "this went well" she said with a sly smile.

"Flame princess!" Bubblegum looked over at the mischievous princess.

"Hello Pebbles" FP faked smiled at the pink princess.

"Don't call me that" Bubblegum said annoyed of what was going on.

"Pebbles, I really didn't expect that to happen, honestly" FP said trying to hide her evil expression

Bubblegum looked at the Flaming princess confused then fill with hatred.

"Bubblegum, what's wrong?"

"I know what's going on, glob why haven't I notice this before" PB said with a deep tone, erasing her sweet-loving voice.

"So you know what's going to happen next, right?" FP showed her true expression "Our lovely scientist caught on?"

"Yeah, she's caught on and she's knows_ exactly_ what's going to happen" PB said frowning.

"Then I'll wait for your next move then" FP smiled walking away.

...

"Damn it..." PB fell to the grass looking at her crumbled up creation.

"Bonnibel!"

"Huh? Marceline!?" Bubblegum looked behind her to see who was calling her.

"Yeah it's me!" Marceline said running towards her "What happen!?"

Bubblegum told Marcy to sit down so she can explain what happen. Sadness then hatred was yelled from Marceline as she heard what was going on. PB calmed down the vampire queen hugging her. "I didn't expect you to get this emotional Marceline."

"Looks like your going to have to hang around me more" Marceline smiled.

"Maybe so" PB said.

...

"So...what should we do now?" Marceline said, standing up, freeing from the comfort friend hug.

"We have to go to the Flame kingdom," PB said "That's where her father is."

"Why do we have to go see her father? Marceline asked.

"You'll see once we get there" PB said, standing up.

Marceline gave a worry look then nodded at the princess, taking her word for it as they both proceeded their quest to the Flame kingdom.

**...**

**Some time later...(Bad at transitions XD)**

"Here it is," PB looked up "The Flame kingdom."

"Wow...It's rebuilded, when I first came here last time it didn't even look like it was near fixed" Marceline said wondering her eyes around the kingdom.

"Who goes there!?" A loud-deep voice filled, echoed through Marceline and Bubblegum's ears.

"Your majesty, it is I, Princess Bubblegum," PB said in a formal tone "I'm here to talk about your daughter."

"My daugther?" The Flame king questioned "Oh yes...my daugther."

"We didn't mean to bother you or anything, but the Flame princess has been doing some stuff" Marceline said.

"hmm?" Flame king said.

"She means you daughter has been dating someone" Bubblegum said.

"What!?" The Flame king was startled "Dating!? Who?"

"Finn..." Marceline said "You would like him though, he's a good person."

"Did you say..._good?_" Flame king started to stared at the vampire.

"Yes, he's good you would like him" Marceline smiled.

"Like him!?" Flame king raised his voice.

"That's what we wanted to tell you, he's a good person" Bubblegum said "You must see your daughter as quickly as possible."

"I must! What is she even doing, dating someone that's not evil!?" Flame king tone deepen.

"Huh? What's going on?" Marceline said confused.

"Marceline, The Flame princess is evil" Bubblegum said.

"Well, of course, I mean look at what she did to get us in this situation these past couple of days" Marceline said annoyed.

"Marceline, what I'm trying to say is that she is meant to be evil" Bubblegum glance up at the king then at the vampire.

"What!?" Marceline said as she look up at the king.

"Yes, my daughter is suppose to be evil as her father is," Flame king said, "But as said before, a person could change her into being good."

"Well that kind of explains a lot" Marceline said as Bubblegum nodded at her.

"You know what's funny is that there was a kid in my kingdom," Flame king said putting his hand under his chin "And he ask me can my daugther be change into evil?"

"That's Finn, the human" Bubblegum said.

"Then I must go, I can't let some human change my beloved little princess into someone that's good" Flame king stomped out of the kingdom leaving the vampire and pink princess behind.

"Whoa, Pebbles, what?" Marceline said waving her arms around looking at the pink princess.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything to him," Bubblegum said, "He might roughed Finn."

"So, wait...what was the main reason getting the king involved in this?" Marceline said slowly looking back at the king.

"Well for the king's info about the Flame princess being evil, and having Finn being good, he could be able to break them up" PB said.

"Wait! We don't want to hurt Finn!" Marceline said.

"Exactly!" PB smiled.

"I still don't get it" Marceline stared with a blank face.

"Look, when the Flame king breaks the relationship between those two, Finn's human mind won't be able to take it, making him give up on her," Bubblegum said, "After that, the Flame king is going to say that he should have kept her locked up as the loyal Bubblegum princess did then letting her free."

"And..." Marceline said.

"And then Finn will assume that she was locked because of me, making him come to me, asking for help" Bubblegum giggled "I know, I'm globing intelligent scientist-"

"Hold that thought sweet cheeks!" Marceline interrupted, "Where's my say in this?"

"Um, Oh! Of course!" PB said "Well since he would already out of it, meaning he should be calm, not in a rush getting the princess, saying...you might be able to patch some things up with him in that time..."

Marceline blushed and realizing what happen between her and Finn.

"You didn't forget why we are doing this in the first place, did you?" Bubblegum said.

"No I didn't, but honestly I'm not going to be selfish with my liking of Finn, we still have to show Finn that Flame princess has been sabotaging our friendship with him this whole time" Marceline said, "How would we be able to do that Bonnibel?"

"Well in the time where you and Finn patch things up with each other I would be able to show him over to the-" As Bubblegum talk she was interrupted by a loud yell.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" A deep voice yelled across the forest then over to the Flame kingdom.

"It's the Flame king!" Marceline shouted.

"He found FP!" PB said.

"We should head over there now" Marceline said as she hurried off.

"Yeah," PB said, "I hope I'm correct with my calculation, or else..."

* * *

** Hey i wanted to give a little reference from the episode Ignition Point, I watch it and wanted to put something like that into the story to tell why she's evil and stuff, But that's not the main reason why she's doing what she's doing to Marceline and PB. Looks like the tables turned, will Bubblegum be able to pull it off...Review! Sorry for the long message! X(**


	8. Author's note

Next chapter is coming this weekend, I'm sorry for not updating for a while, Of course i have a excuse BLAH BLAH DADADA school, getting new classes and blah plus I been on deviantart these past days...so yeah, I know it's not a excuse =_= *_* but look forward to the next chapter xD I would like to know what you think might happen, feel free to review! :3


	9. Trying to tell the truth

FP looked up to see her father "Dad...?"

Chapter 8

Trying to tell the truth

...

"Dad...what are you doing here!?" Flame princess raised her voice.

"Don't raise that tone at me young lady, you know why I'm here!" Flame king said, then looking at the human. "Human, Finn, are you him?"

"Yes sir" Finn said standing up slowly.

"Good" Flame king raise his arm towards Finn, casting flames shooting from his hand.

"Dad!" FP transform into a trail of flames blocking the hit coming towards Finn.

"Argh! Flare!" (FP's nickname when she was little) Flame king shouted.

"Daddy listen to me! It's not Finn's fault for anything, can just please explain why your mad?" Flame princess said lowering her flames.

"You don't know if it's Finn's fault!" Flame king said.

"Dad, please just tell me" FP said stepping closer to her father. The Flame king sighed looking down at his daughter.

"I heard from the royal princess Bubblegum, that you been hanging around someone good" Flame king said looking at the blank face Finn.

"Yes, so...what's your point?"

"You know what my point is Flare" Flame king stared at his daughter.

FP sighed, she looked at Finn then back at her father "Dad I promise you I'm not turning good," she whispered, "I can show you proof."

"Proof? How are you going to show me proof?" The king asked.

Flame princess went to her father's ear and whisper it quietly so Finn couldn't hear.

"Hmm...alright will go"

"Good" FP said, then ran over to Finn.

"Finn"

"FP what's going on?" Finn said looking at the flaming king.

"Don't worry about my father, everything is fine were just have a little family emergency" FP said.

"Is it an emergency that needs kick-butting? Because I'm sure I can help" Finn said, acting out punches and kicks in the air.

"Nah silly, look I'll see tomorrow okay?" FP said.

"Okay" Finn leaned in for a kiss

"Finn, not in front of my dad," Flame princess said embarrassed, "Remember when you sang that verse at the Fire kingdom, about "I want to kiss you in front of your dad" yeah, I don't think he like that."

"Oh...okay" Finn waved bye to FP, as she walk off with her father.

...

"Well I better return to Jake, only reason why I stop here with FP is to pick something up" Finn said, walking into Flame princess's house he built. "Now where is it?" Finn looked around, looking for an important object.

...

"Where was Flame king's voice coming from?" Bubblegum said.

"I think it was coming from behind those trees!" Marceline pointed out the direction and headed towards it. Bubblegum followed behind then stop when she heard a quiet sound from opposite direction.

"Dad I'm a bad girl just like you wanted" the voice said.

"Wait...is that Flame princess?" Bubblegum said to herself, "Um Marceline, I think the sound is coming from this-

"Hey there's Finn!" Marceline shouted, then left.

"Uh..." Bubblegum had no choice, she had to follow the voice she heard, it might be FP for all she knows.

...

"Finn!...um...hey" Marcy ran to the front of the window on the little wooden house, she saw Finn through the window.

"Uh hey Marcy!" Finn stopped what he was doing immediately. There was silent between them.

"Um hey I wanted to say-" "I wanted to-" "Say sorry-" "Say sorry too!" Finn and Marceline talk at the same time, embarrassed.

"...Um Marcy I shouldn't be mad at you of what happened yesterday, you are a half demon and vampire, I should expect cruel things from you" Finn said quietly at the end.

"Oh Finn, it's not your fault of what happened, it was..." Marceline stopped, he didn't want to it was Flame princess fault but...

"It was what?" Finn asked.

"Um nevermind um...how are you?" Marceline asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I had a little argument with PB earlier" Finn said.

"Oh what happen Finn?"

"PB, apparently made a clone of me! I mean, could you believe it! Why would she do that!?" Finn raised his tone a little, mad at the fact of what Bubblegum did.

"Yeah I wonder why?" Marceline said, guilty it.

"And on top of that, she was kissing him!" Finn then yelled frustrated.

"Hey...sorry you had to see that little dude," Marceline said cooly, "And I don't think PB mean to do that or for you to see that on purpose."

"You think?" Finn said, calming down.

"Yeah I'm sure" Marceline smiled.

...

"Where is she going?" Bubblegum said as she followed the voice. While she was listening to the female voice there was also a male voice included, she assumed it was the Flame king. "Hmm this place looks familiar," Bubblegum said escaping from the trees, but still unseen, "Wait a second...I know this place." PB looked all around at her surroundings and then she looked up "Oh no..."

* * *

**I wonder where Bubblegum is at...?**


	10. Getting closer

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I'm been busy lately...being a lazy butt head x(. on with the chapter! o_o**

* * *

"Oh no..."

Chapter 9

getting closer

...

"This is..." Bubblegum looked around to make sure this was the correct place she was at "Time princess kingdom." She was amazed by how much things have changed. The designs on the kingdom was more maturer. It had less childish paintings and children like things here. "Wow, it really been that long since my last arrival here," PB smiled a little, "I better get moving." She saw that FP and the Flame king had already enter the kingdom. "Well since I'm out of sight I should still go the back away, just in case of any interference interrupts my following," Bubblegum said technically. PB quietly ran across the grass, passing the bushes in the forest, she ran to a direction she knew that headed to the back of the kingdom. The pink princess stopped in her tracks as she heard clear voices up ahead "Flame princess..." PB's tone got low, so low you couldn't recognize it was the same Bubblegum princess you knew with a sweet coated voice before. She headed over to the voices slowly.

"Can you do that request for me?" Flame princess asked.

"Um sure FP...um do you have a particular reason w-why you want me to do this r-request?" Time princess said.

"She still sweet as can be" Bubblegum muttered to herself. It was true, the time princess was sweet, she was once a sweet little girl. When PB met Time princess she was only a little kid at the time, well they both were little kids.

*Flashback*

"H-hey PB can I have s-some candy" TP reached over to grab some candy from the lab table. (TP means Time princess)

"No, stop that, you can't have _that_ candy" little PB said intent.

"Why not?"

"Because that candy is apart of my experiment" little PB said.

"Experiment? For w-what?" little TP asked.

"I'm trying to make candy life"

"Candy...life...?" little Time princess said confused by the statement.

"Yeah candy life!" The little pink princess shouted in joy "You want to help?"

"Oh...really...I CAN H-HELP!?" The little Time princess shouted, excited and hoping to help.

"Sure"

*End of flahback*

The Time princess always stuttered and speak slowly and sweet when she was little, as she does now. PB took comforting in hearing TP's voice, she said her voice always reminded her of the time her and TP would get ice cream with the Bubblegum queen a long time ago, it was so enjoyable for TP because she never knew her family, and having experince with Bubblegum as a sister and Bubblegum queen as a mother was and always will be the best experince she could ever have being apart of a family.

"Oh TP..." Bubblegum said, still hiddedn away behind bushes listening to the conversation.

"It's for something important" FP said.

"L-like what?" TP said staring into the princess's eyes for honesty.

"I have to prove something to my dad...privately"

"I'm s-sorry but we c-can't do that" TP said walking towards, back to the back door of her kingdom.

"Um, Why not?" FP hissed a little, making her dad glance over at his daugther.

"For o-one we don't do things p-privately, in the rules p-privately means there must be something that you don't want the princess to see, which is me" TP said.

"I have to admit she's getting better at not stuttering" PB muttered to herself.

...

"You really want to do this the hard way, do you?" FP said quietly where only heard dad could hear what she was saying.

"Excuse me-"

In that moment Flame princess bursted into flames, revealing her true powers, she had waited for this moment. Flames grew, rapidly filling almost a mile of TP's kingdom quickly as possible. "Oh my...! Hey! Please stop that!" Tp said, she wanted to scream for help, but she was to scared too. She thought in her head that her clock guards will come to her rescue.

"I WILL BURN EVERYTHING OF THIS KINGDOM! I HEARD THIS WAS YOU CHILDHOOD KINGDOM! Do you really want this all to burn...!?" FP laughed her truly evil laugh, not holding back.

"Oh no...TP is in trouble!" Bubblegum said, "No more hiding, if nobody isn't going to save you, then let me save you..."

...

**Back at Flame princess house (with Marceline and Finn)**

"Look if it makes you happy we could go back to the candy kingdom and talk this out with PB" Marceline knew Bubblegum wasn't at the kingdom, but she did relized she wasn't following her anymore, "oh wait...where's the Flame king and the evil flame princess" Maceline thought.

"Nah, not right now, I was looking for an important obje-"

"Finn! Where did the Flame king and Flame princess go!?" Marceline blurted out, worried about Finn, but most importantly worried about Bubblegum, knowing she somewhere with the hot-heads.

"Um, they left a while ago before you came here," Finn said, "FP said she had to leave with her dad because of a family emergency or something."

Marceline thought, of course knowing the Flame princess would of never tell Finn the truth anyways, she'll just keep lying to only get her way. Marceline smiled at Finn "Finn"

"Yeah?"

"I won't let you be lied to anymore Finn... you're soon going to find out something you would never imagine this person would do and did," Marceline said, "You might get hurt, but you'll be better soon I promise you'll get through it Because your a hero"

"Hm...?" Finn said confused by the statememt.

"Because...your my hero"

* * *

**Here's ya'll chapter! I know I'm lazy as crap =_= you can see I added a little story of PB past and TP past, don't get confused, it's not a major importance in the story. I'm glad I finally updated this story, I already have the results of this story plan out so REVIEW!**


	11. This is it?

**Hey guys, you know I'm not going to bored you with a long "I'm sorry for not updating" note , were just going to continue on k'? **

* * *

"Marceline..."

chapter 10

This is it?

...

"STOP RIGHT THERE FLAME PRINCESS!" Bubblegum ran over to the scene, waving her arms to get the massive hot head's attention.

"PB!" FP turned her body around to face the pink princess, "I was wondering when you were going to come around" the hot head said, staring with a smile at the royal princess.

"Stop this Flame princess!" PB yelled, intense with anger.

"Why should I?" FP smiled creepily waiting for the princess to respond.

"...Because this wouldn't be what Finn would want," PB continued, lowering her voice "Would want to...see."

FP paused. she looked at her surroundings and saw what she was doing. The flaming princess looked down at TP, the Time princess.

"Please stop...please s-stop..." The scared princess said, shivering with fear and crying at the destruction that was made upon her kingdom.

"Time princess" FP said, with a dramatic change in her voice. She shook her head and said "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...NO!"

Flames sprouted, raising higher than before. FP shook her head once more than turned towards her father. He nodded with a grin, along with that she started to smile.

"That foolish human doesn't have to worry, of course I love him, but that's not going to stop me to do what I'm about to do NEXT!" FP said blowing her flames across PB's direction.

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" Finn pushed the pink princess out of the way.

"Finn..." Bubblegum's voice choked out his name, still caught by the fire.

...

PB failed to the ground, almost about to pass out as she smelled the burning smoke.

..."Finn..."

...

"Damn it Finn!" Marceline rushed over to the scene, "Whoa...what happen here?"

FP gasped at the attempt of Finn's heroic' saving, but she also gasp at the fact that she hurt her beloved Finn "FINN!" She cried.

"Wait wha-" Marceline gasped looking at what she thought... was a lifeless body of a boy, Finn.

...

It happen all to fast...

for anyone to catch on what just happen in a split of a second.

...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

...

I hope he's alright...

...

he should be better soon...yes?

...

...Yes he should...

...

"Huh..." the boy moved his arm, "Ah...what is this?" he questioned his self as he tried to open his eyes. "Who's there...?" The boy questioned, but he was left with no answer, except a quiet response. He assumed they might of already left the room " *sigh* " the boy let out air from his lungs.

"F-Finn...Finn are you awake!?" a sudden voice enter the room.

"Huh? Marceline?" Finn said slowly as he grasp the girl's voice.

"Your awake! I'm glad your okay- I mean it's not like I'm worrying or anything" The girl's voice turned nervous, Finn can tell that the girl was blushing and that she was Marceline.

"Marceline...what's going on?" Finn said.

silence filled the room again.

...

"Your dying Finn..."

"What!? What did you say!?" Finn coughed, he felt scared and confused for a minute.

"...Finn...I thought you understand what was going on?" Marceline said as she got closer to his weak body.

"I understand what Marceline?" Finn coughed a couple of times.

"I thought you understand...me" the vampire said.

...

"Finn?"

* * *

**And there you go, I just wanted to update as soon as possible, I didn't want you guys to think the story was dead so I pushed in a half chapter for ya'll, Ayy it's better then nothing. So anyways I'll see you guys soon when I update again, bye! also review! I wonder what's going on? **sorry for any grammar errors.


End file.
